


Jaquita x Lucy Fabfic

by FuhrerSinB



Category: transethnic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuhrerSinB/pseuds/FuhrerSinB
Summary: Cum and see the amazing, fun adventures written by me! But I must warn you... things are gonna get STICKY. So ladies and genitals, buckle in them seatbelts and prepare for the ride!





	Jaquita x Lucy Fabfic

# First, Thirst, and Final!

"Nigga probably soft as a maxi pad," said a worker. She noticed a customer cumming towards the counter and smiled.

"Hey," said Lucy "where are the... erm... whips around here?"

"Follow me to the back," said a dirt skinned woman whose body resembled that of a Samsung refrigerator.

Lucy grabbed one, testing it by whipping nothing.

"You know," said the dirt girl "if you want a discount... you're gonna have to work for it ;)"

Lucy turned around, their gazes both focusing on each other. "Much like how your ancestors worked back in the day, eh?"

"So," the unprivileged slave laughed "what's your name, hun?"

"Lucy. And yours?"

"Jaquita, but you can call me Unprivileged Coon Slave or Chicken Fajita Jaquita"

"Talk dirty to me, slave!"

"BLM movement, LGBT rights, immigrant rights, liberals, Indians,"

Lucy moves her head slightly back "My god, you have a way with words"

"I do, huh?" Jaquita traces her finger around Lucy's neck. "Such a pretty neck."

Lucy blushes, but then shrugs it off as she slams Jaquita against the wall, Jaquita's impact nearly making the world have an earthquake. She opens a drawer, bringing out a rope. "This," she said "is gonna look perfect around you". Tying it into a noose, she looks at Jaquita through her eyelashes.

"Hurry up bitch" Says Jaquita

"Hurry up bitch" says Lucy

"If y'all keep copy and pasting imma put your kik username in an Indian group chat"

"Woah, how'd you say that?" Lucy's eyes beamed with excitement.

Finally, Lucy hangs Jaquita's unprivileged ass to the ceiling, the rope nearly killing her.

"Now," Lucy gets Kool Aid flavored lube "the fun part". She spreads it on the slave then herself. Forcing one of Jaquita's legs to prop up on a chair, she begins to rub her meat flap against the dirt girl's.

Jaquita begins to grind faster and faster, creating a strong friction.

"Yeah," Lucy whips Jaquita "go faster, you coon!"

Jaqueefa nearly dies before Lucy fixes the noose.

"Does this remind you of the old days?" She whips Jaquita several times more "HUH?"

The friction continues once again, this time so strong that it causes a fire and causes Jaquita to get blacker than she already was, which seemed impossible before.

The end.

\--

_376 words. July 10th, 2017._


End file.
